


Baby, It's cold Outside

by JaimetheAntihero



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: -how is that not a tag, Adorable Wally, And Barry, Bc we need more of that, Cold, Gen, Hope you like, Original Seven of the Justice League, Originally posted on ff.net by my other account CancertheCrab, Protect the Wally Squad, Snow, Wally is a cinnamon bun, adorable speedsters, and Cruise, and Pietro Maximoff, especially wally, im a sucker for speedsters, justice league - Freeform, lets just start off with that, not my best work but I love it, oh!, sorta a mission fic, super duper insanely fluffy, the seven as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimetheAntihero/pseuds/JaimetheAntihero
Summary: By sheer luck did the Justice League ever find out what happens when you plunk the Flash down in the extreme cold.So, they got stuck on a mission in literally the coldest fricking place on earth.....





	Baby, It's cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, not feeling great but I still love it. Comments are encouraged, or even just a Kudos. Love you guys!

By sheer luck did the Justice League ever find out what happens when you plunk the Flash down in the extreme cold. 

So, they got stuck on a mission in literally the coldest fricking place on earth. The government had spotted odd activity here; temperatures plummeting much faster and farther than usual and the seven superheroes were sent to investigate and stop whatever it was that was going on. They decided to camp out in one of the cozier-looking expanses of ice and snow that actually looked just like the rest of the place. It was snowing currently, which was also why they had to set down. The cabin was as warm as it could get, but honestly it wasn't made for luxury. The seats were hard and slippery and the floor wasn't much better. All of them were wearing layers over their usual spandex costumes, except for Wally. He brought a light jacket and mittens. The six other members stared at him as Wally watched the snowflakes falling, not shivering one bit. It seemed as if he was, but in reality he was just softly vibrating. 

“Wally?” Diana asked. He turned to look at her distractedly and hummed in acknowledgement. “Aren’t you cold?” Diana had much warmer pants on, a stylish and warm parka, and thick gloves on. 

“Are you? I’ all warm and cozy.” Wally smiled at her and went back to looking at the snow fall. He didn't get to see this weather that often back in Central City, so he was going to admire it all he could now. He wasn't hindered by the cold as much as the rest of them were. In fact, he wasn't even wearing his cold weather gear, and had his cowl down. His red hair was all fluffed and ruffled, but he had no intention of fixing it. 

He looked adorable. 

“It's cold as hell, Wally!” John exclaimed. This made him turn fully in his seat. 

“Dude, I vibrate constantly. The friction between my molecules keeps my temp up so I could go out there and melt some snow” Wally pouted, “I can't really make snowmen, though…” 

“Oh nuh-uh, I’m not staying over here and freezing” Shayera muttered, and then plopped herself onto the floor next to Wally and dragged him off the chair. “He’s so warm!” 

Superman raised and eyebrow, “Are you that cold?” His eyebrows reached his hairline when Batman silently stood and walked over to Hawkgirl and sat down. Green Lantern followed his lead and snuggled right next to Wally, and so did Diana. She leaned into the speedster’s back and sighed in relief. J’onn silently floated over and sat by Shayera. 

“Its nice.” Batman said shortly. 

Wally was blushing like mad, red dusting his cheeks, nose and ears. He had a grin on his face though. “C’mon, Supes. You know your toes are about to fall off. There’s enough of me for all of you.” He spread his arms, which caused the five heroes to cuddle closer to him. Diana pulled on him and he toppled over onto her lap, but Shayera pulled him back to the middle. 

“Don't hog him!” She complained. Wally laughed lightly and looked up with puppy eyes at Superman. 

“Oh, whatever,” Clark murmured and walked over, plopping down in front of the speedster, touching there knees together. The heat radiated off of him and instantly made the Kryptonians muscles relax. Diana and Shayera each leaned on one of his legs while Bruce and John scooted closer to his back, bumping shoulders. J’onn was wedged between Wonder Woman and Clark, slowly warming. 

They stayed that way for a long time, chatting amiably until the sky became dark and Wally began to nod off. Their positions had changed over the hours so that the speedster was stretched out on the floor, his legs were on J’onns lap and his head cushioned on Dianas. There was a soft smile on his face as he listened to his teammates talk among'st each other quietly. He was vibrating gently, nodding off slowly but surely. Shayera carded her fingers through his red hair, her actions sisterly in every way. When he did fall asleep, Wally began to snore. Resulting in tiny humming noises which sounded suspiciously like purring. It must have been his vibrating vocal chords that made it possible to make such adorable noises. Batman silently slid his phone out of his belt and took a quick video. 

The next morning, they woke up with their limbs tangled together and sharing their warmth. Well, mostly Wally’s warmth. The cold seeping into the Javelin did not affect the seven heroes. Thanks to Flash, they were well-rested and in high spirits, which meant they were efficient and quickly finished up defeating ice aliens. They didn't mind when Wally wanted to stick around and play in the snow, especially because on the way back Wally let himself be snuggled and hugged like a teddy bear.  
oO~Oo


End file.
